


Twisted Revelations

by Minniemax08



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dead Sam Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eventual Smut, F/M, Human Castiel, M/M, Newly Human Castiel, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minniemax08/pseuds/Minniemax08
Summary: Sam is dead. Cas is human. Dean is broken. Crowley has a contender for the throne of hell. Oh yeah, and Dean has to look after a stubborn hormonal sixteen year old. Things just keep getting better and better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2014 repost

He carried her to the bed and kissed her forehead gently as Dean hovered near the two, radiating worry.

“What were you thinking?” Dean asked in a quiet voice as Cas gently laid her on the sheets, brushing her brunette hair back from her bruised face. Cas just shrugged and bit his lip softly, his eyes full of worry and his brow creased in concern. Dean sat on the bed near her feet and carefully took her shoes off of her and then pulled the sheet up to her chin, nudging Cas out of the way with his hip.

“Sweet dreams sweetheart,” Dean whispered as his lips ghosted over her forehead. Mimicking the gesture Cas had made previously.

A broken whisper came from behind him, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to... I tried to... I-I’m so so sorry...”

Dean turned just in time to see Cas slump to the floor. Shame and guilt marred his features and his blue eyes were shining with unshed tears. Dean sighed wearily and rubbed his eyes. Normally Cas just found this cute, but today was different. He watched as Dean’s features twisted in what looked like pain. Cas said nothing as he stared miserably at the floor. Dean glanced back at the wounded beauty lying on their bed. Her right cheek was swollen, she had a cut above her brow and her lip was split and bloody.

“What the hell were you thinking?” His tone was much sharper than before and anger laced his voice.

“I’m sorry Dean. I tried... But there were too many and I-” Dean held up his hand. Cas shut up and went back to staring at the floor.

“And you what? What? Tell me then. You what?” Dean said angrily. “You couldn’t handle it? You decided that you knew what was best and you put her in danger? I told you not to go dammit! What the hell were you thinking? She’s sixteen Cas... She’s just a child...”

“Dean I’m sor-“

“When are you going to accept that you’re not an angel anymore... You can’t just tap a monster on the head and make them fall dead while the others run away screaming... Fucking hell... You’re just human Cas.” Dean’s shoulders slumped in defeat as the anger slowly ebbed away.

“You’re just human...” He repeated quietly.

Cas was weeping silently by the time Dean had finished talking. Dean didn’t look at him. He gaze was trained on his young charge’s face. Watching as her lips parted slightly while she slept. She looked so beautiful, so incredibly young, much younger than her sixteen years of age.

Cas rubbed at his reddened cheeks, swiping at the tears and snivelling quietly. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Dean tore his gaze away from her and glanced at Cas for the first time in what seemed like forever.

“What is it?” Dean asked.

“I really am sor-“

“Don’t.”He interrupted.

 

Cas looked up startled. Deans face was completely expressionless. Cas had never seem him like this, so cold looking.

“Get out,”

“Wha-“

“Get out.” Dean said again. “You endangered yourself, which was stupid enough. But then you go and endanger her. What were you thinking you bastard? Get out.”

“Dean I-“ Cas stuttered.

“Dammit! Didn’t you fucking hear me? Get out!” Dean yelled, slamming his fist against the bedside table. Cas let out a sob as he stood on shaky legs, wrapping his arms around himself as if to keep from falling apart. I’m so sorry, he thought as he slowly walked towards the door. A loud cry stopped Cas in his tracks.

“ _Cas!” she yelled as one of the demons advanced, taking a step towards her as she took one back. She clutched the knife in her hand pointing it menacingly at the demon in front of her._

_“Dammit Cas, hurry up,” She muttered to herself as three more demons appeared. One stood to her left, one stood to her right and the other two stood in front. It wasn’t until her back hit the wall that she realised they had her cornered. One of the demons seemed different from the rest. He was dressed in a neat pin-striped suit. He was an older man, maybe mid-fifties at the latest with a long scar running down the left side of his face. But what made him different to the others wasn’t all this, she had seen plenty of demons with scars or with suits or what not. What made him different was his eyes, the colour of rubies or if you like, the colour of blood. Snow White's lips didn’t hold a candle to these eyes and to top it all off he was smiling, and not in a nice way._

_“Hello.” Said Mr Smiley guy. His voice was surprisingly soft considering his ‘comforting’ appearance._

_“You must be the ex-angel’s and the hunter’s new plaything.” She knew being referred to as a ‘plaything’ should have made her mad, but for some reason she just couldn’t bring herself to care. Mr Smiley guy stared at her._

_“Come here.” He said. So soft, she thought. His voice is so lovely. Her arm felt so heavy, holding up that knife for so long. She watched as it fell from her finger tips and clattered to the floor._

_“Come here.” He repeated. She trudged forward slowly, one foot in front of the other, until she stood in front of him. He laughed quietly, bringing up his hand to cup her cheek in an almost tender fashion._

_“I can see why they wanted you. You are rather beautiful, aren’t you?” He cooed, trailing his fingers down her neck and along her collarbone._

_“So pretty...” He whispered into her ear flicking out his tongue in a way that put her in the mind of a snake. She felt as if she was supposed to be doing something, something important. But what, she could not remember for the life of her._

_“Such a waste...” He sighed, “Oh well, time for you to die...” And with that, he spun on his heel and walked away. The next thing she felt was pain. She felt a rib crack as she fell to her knees. Whimpering from the pain, she curled up into a ball, trying to protect herself from the agonizing blows._

_“Cas!” She screamed, “Dean! Help me!”_

And then, Krissy woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

Krissy blinked a couple of times, rubbing away the sleep from her eyes and sat up slowly. She whimpered as she felt a sharp pain spiking along her left side. Her head throbbed and for a moment Krissy saw black spots flashing in front of her eyes. When the black spots cleared, she saw familiar gray walls and two worried faces peering down at her.

“Are you-“ Cas started.

“Shut up!” Dean snapped, glaring at Cas then looking pointedly towards the door. Cas cast one last glance towards Krissy, looking rather lost.

“Go.” Dean said quietly. Cas nodded and left the room, softly closing the door behind him.

“What was all that about?” Krissy croaked, swinging her legs over the side of the bed while trying to ignore the pain in her ribs.

“Nothing.”

“Ahuh, and I can fly.” She laughed, coughing slightly. Dean sat on the bed next to her and bumped her shoulder with his.

“How you feeling, kiddo?” He asked

“Like sunshine and rainbows.” Krissy said.

“Okay, stupid question.” Dean’s gaze drifted over her bruised features, lingering on her swollen cheek. His eyes then drifted lower, her neck. Her collarbone. Then-

He cleared his throat and looked away. Rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand. 

“I should get you some ice for that.” he said. Gesturing towards her face vaguely. He practically flew out the door, nearly tripping over his own feet in his haste.

Krissy finally let out the whimper she had been trying to hold in as soon as he left the room. She didn’t want to look weak in front of Dean. Slowly she lifted up her shirt and glanced at the purple and blue mess her left side was in. She poked it gingerly with her fingers, biting her lip to keep from crying out. Two ribs were cracked and a third was bruised. She let the shirt fall back in place and winced slightly as she stood on shaky feet. Dean walked back through the door, nudging it open with his hip, carrying a first aid kit as well as a bottle of bourbon. He glanced at Krissy disapprovingly.

“What are you doing up and about, kiddo?”

Krissy glared at him.

“I am not a kid.” Rather than his usual laugh he just shook his head and frowned.

“You should go and have a shower, Kris.” He sighed wearily. Krissy nodded and hobbled towards the bathroom clutching her side. Dean made a move to help her but she just held up her hand stopping him in his tracks.

“I am capable of walking by myself.”

Dean held up his hands up in mock surrender.

“I know, I know.” He grinned.

She continued to shuffle awkwardly into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, leaning against it and breathing heavily. She removed her clothes quickly, squealing as she stepped into the too hot spray. Three minutes later she stepped out and turned the shower off, wrapping a fluffy towel around herself. She noticed her pyjamas neatly folded resting on the toilet lid. She dried and dressed herself, taking much longer than normal due to her injured body. She’d forgotten that cracked ribs hurt like a bitch. At least they weren’t broken, she sighed.

The door swung open, hitting the poor wall behind it with a loud thwak! Krissy jumped in surprise then whimpered again as pain rippled through her injured body. Dean walked through the door carrying the first aid kit and the bottle of bourbon, laughing softly at her startled expression before mumbling sorry as she grimaced in pain. Dean looked away.

“Sit.” He ordered, pointing towards the vanity.

Krissy threw him a half hearted glare. “Don’t tell me what to do,”

Dean just looked at her. She jumped up on the counter, trying to look tough before crying out and clutching her side. Dean stepped forward, placing the kit on the space between her and the sink. He put his hand at them hem of her shirt pulling it over her head shortly after she nodded. Dean cleared his throat and grumbled something about needing a drink, before glancing to the bottle of bourbon and shaking his head. His hands pulled hers away from her wounded side, sucking in his breathe deeply as he took in her injuries. He’d seen worse, but for some reason seeing the purplish mess marring her soft pale skin filled him with anger. This shouldn’t have happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean didn't realise he had begun to hurt Krissy until she cried out. His hand stilled on her waist and he quickly took a step back.

“I’m sorry...” He whispered finally, trying to avoid looking at her eyes which were now wet with tears.

“It’s okay.” Krissy mumbled quietly, the pain now dulling to an ache. Krissy swiped at her tears angrily. She didn't know why she was acting like such a baby. A growl made Krissy glance up, her eyes focusing on Dean, taking in his irate demeanor, watching as his hands shook in an effort to keep his anger at bay.

Dean was seeing red. And that confused him. The confusion making him angrier. The thought of someone else’s hand on her body, bruising her skin, trying to break her bones, made him want to punch someone. Preferably the someone who did this to her, or Cas for letting it happen in the first place. He couldn't look at Krissy, knowing that if he saw her bruises he would snap. So instead, he ran.

Krissy sat on the counter stunned. She had no idea what had just happened. One minute his hand was caressing her bruised hip and inspecting her injuries, the next he was hurting her and running away. She shook her head, remembering why she was on the counter in the first place.

Krissy glanced at the first aid kit next to her and unzipped the red bag. Grumbling about Dean's apparent case of PMS. Grabbing a long bandage, she began to tape her ribs. Wrapping it around her waist until the entire lower half of her torso was white. Finally she clipped the bandage so it wouldn't come undone.  She jumped off of the counter, ignoring the pain this time. Krissy stared at the mirror, taking in her wet hair and the dark rings under her eyes. She inspected her wounds and picked up the bourbon and poured some onto a cloth. She then dabbed the alcohol covered rag to her brow, making her wince. Next she gently cleaned her split lip and swabbed it against her cheek, even though the skin had not broken. The shower had gotten rid of the blood, but Krissy tended to be pedantic about infections ever since she’d watched Dean cauterize a nasty cut when they were on the run from some vamps a while back.

Krissy was all clean and patched up by the time Cas peeked around the door.

“Hey, you.” Krissy grinned.

“Hello, Krissy.” Cas bowed his head, speaking to his shoes.

Krissy started to pack up the medical supplies and shoved them under the sink, gritting her teeth. Krissy stumbled forward a little as she closed the cabinet door and suddenly felt strong arms halting her fall.

Cas was careful not to hurt her ribs. He knew Dean would be mad that he was this close to her after what had happened, but when he saw her stumble he couldn't let her fall, she could have banged her head against the sink and gotten a concussion. Dean would have certainly killed him if that had happened. At least that’s what he kept telling himself. Cas reluctantly let his arms drop to his side and took a step back.

“Thank you.” Krissy smiled up at him. Cas just nodded and turned on his heel, walking out of the bathroom and into Dean's and his room. Krissy followed him, trying to figure out why he was being so much more abrupt than usual.

“Cas..?” She tapped his shoulder hesitantly.

Cas stopped  and turned around so quickly that she bumped into his chest, and for the second time in ten minutes she felt Cas’s arms around her, steadying her. But this time he continued to hold her. Krissy never liked to admit it, but she loved it when either of the men held her and hugged her.

Krissy refused to look up. To see his face. So instead she starred at her hands now resting on his chest. After going through the three, seven, forty three and eight times tables as well as counting fifteen sheep and some consideration she finally looked up. She lifted her gaze slowly, her eyes refusing to go farther than his jaw. She could see every minute detail from his 5 o’clock shadow to the scars caused by nicks of a razor blade while shaving. She watched the bob of his Adams apple as he swallowed nervously.

“What’s wrong?” Krissy whispered, as if she was worried they would be over heard.

Cas swallowed again. His expression laced with confusion. Cas opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of the door opening, then slamming against the wall with a loud BANG! He quickly dropped his arms to his sides and took a step back, staring at his shoes as if they held all the answers to the mysteries of the universe.

“Krissy, could you give us a minute?” Dean growled from behind her. Krissy nodded and walked towards the door only to be stopped by arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her flush against his chest. Cas nuzzled her neck and bit down hard enough to leave little marks and break the skin. Krissy squirmed and mewled, her eyes on Dean’s face as Cas marked her. Dean didn’t look happy at all, his expression was clouded with anger. Cas released her and she ran from the room, ignoring the pain in her side and clutching her hands to her neck.

*

“What the hell was that?!” Dean snarled. Cas visibly flinched, not used to Dean’s anger being aimed at him.

“Dean, I’m sorry. It was for the best...”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Cas just shook his head and glanced at the door Krissy had ran through only minutes before. He reminded Dean of Sam... That lost expression on his face after something bad had happened that he didn’t know how to fix. Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and sighed. The anger slowly dissipating.

“I’m not going to pretend I understand. That had better have been for a reason, you idiot.” Dean sat down on the bed and rested his face in his hands.

He felt the bed dip slightly as Cas sat down next to him. He raised his head to look into Cas's eyes. And then he asked the question Cas was hoping he would never ask.

 

"What happened on that hunt?"


	4. Chapter 4

Cas visibly paled and shook his head, refusing to even glance in Dean’s direction. His thoughts thrown back to yesterday evening, the sound of blood dripping to the floor, much like water from a tap that hadn’t been completely turned off, the screams of that mother and child as he tried to save them from the encroaching demons. That was when it happened, when he lost Krissy, trying but failing to save lives in his weak and feeble human body. He wasn’t fast enough, or strong enough. Even though Dean and Krissy said it was okay, Cas knew it wasn’t. His inability to perform, to hunt, cost lives and endangered Krissy’s.

_“Come on, Cas. Just take a swing at me.”_

_“What? I can’t do that.”_

_“Okay, seriously Cas. Your refusal just pisses me off.” And with that Krissy crouched low to the floor and swung out her left leg, hooking her foot around his ankle, causing Cas to fall on his butt for the fiftieth time that day. She giggled as he made a rather feminine squeal in surprise. Cas pouted and crossed his arms, doing a fairly good impersonation of a petulant child._

_After composing herself, Krissy stood up and held out her hand. Cas glanced warily at it for a second, before grinning and clasping it in his, and then hauling her to the floor. He laughed as she rolled to the side and sat up, pushing the mop of black curly hair out of her face that had somehow escaped the confines of her hair band. Embracing her maturity, she then proceeded to poke out her tongue at Cas._

_“I may not be completely useless after all,” Cas smiled, “Krissy?” He called tentatively, the mood of their training session suddenly going from playful to something deeper, something a hell of a lot more serious, “What do you say we go for a hunt?”_

“I knew it was your fucking idea. I mean Krissy can be an idiot sometimes, but you, you certainly take the pie. The souls, the angels falling from heaven, all because you think you’re being smart, you think you know what you’re doing. When will you fucking lear-“

A loud crash stopped Dean halfway through his rant. The lamp from their bedside table was now in pieces on the floor. Cas growled, sounding like that of a wild dog ready to bite someone’s head off.

“When will I learn? When will I fucking learn? What about you Dean, when will you learn. Or Sam, do I even need to remind you of all the mistakes he made? Probably. Because you don’t seem to realise he wasn’t the angel. He wasn’t the perfect one. Before I met you, I was the angel, the loyal and doting son. Do you have any idea what it is like for me? To be able to remember the way my grace felt cradled in my chest, to be able to hear the echoes of the chatter of my brothers and sisters and not be able to reply. Not be able to help, to do anything. When I tried, they fell. And then I have to watch the people I love get hurt.

“All I do is keep the engine running as you and Krissy risk your lives to save humans who are too weak to fight back against things they don’t even want to understand. I used to be fast and strong, I used to have a family larger than any that reside on Earth. I had everything, and then I lost it all. You tell me every time we go on a hunt, ‘wait in the car honey, we’ll just be a minute.’ You don’t even give me the option to help. Because now I’m not your precious angel, now I’m only a shell of what you needed, no, what you wanted me to be.... I’m not good enough anymore.”

Dean let out a small whimpering noise from the back of his throat and simply stared at Cas, seeing the anger roll off him like waves, the loss, the self-loathing, and the most heart-breaking of all, the sadness. Then he watched him crumple to the floor.

“Cas?” He called hesitantly, watching as his little warrior angel’s heart broke. Dean had to be honest, he wasn’t good at this whole comforting chick flick shit. But, he was going to try.

He stood up and walked over to the Cas ball, crouching next to him and placing his hand on his sweetheart’s shoulder. He leaned forward until his lips pressed against Cas’s temple.

“Cas? I want to tell you something,” Dean lay down next to Cas, watching as he shook, “You may be reckless sometimes and yeah, you can be stupid. But that wasn’t the only reason I was worried, and Krissy wasn’t the only one I was worried about. I’ve... I’ve already lost so many people. And I don’t think my heart could take it if something happened to either of you. I love you Cas, and I know I don’t say it enough, and it hardly makes everything better. But it’s the truth. The reason I always tell you to stay put, the reason I always say you can’t come with us, isn’t because you aren’t ready, not because you’re not strong, but because I am selfish. I want you Cas, forever. I know I don’t deserve you. I know you could find someone better. I’m so scared that one day you’ll figure it out and you’ll walk away. Or you’ll be taken from me, by Death or by someone else. And I can’t handle even thinking about that. Krissy comes with me because if I tell her no, she’ll still come. I used to tell her the same thing I told you every time. But she doesn’t listen... And I know it isn’t fair, but I am so glad you do...”

Dean stroked Cas’s back gently, staring at the little quivering ball expectantly, waiting for something, for some sort of response, but there was nothing. If anything, he shook harder. Dean sighed and cursed under his breath. He sat up and scrubbed his hand across his jaw, feeling absolutely drained. There was only so much emotional shit he could take. Dean stood up slowly, groaning like someone twice his thirty six years of age. He leaned down and picked Cas up, nearly toppling over from the strain and rather gracelessly dropped him on their bed. He attempted to pull back the covers, but stopped when he realised Cas was on top of them and shrugged to no-one in particular. Instead he grabbed the blanket at the foot of the bed and unfolded it, throwing it over Cas and walking out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He glanced at Krissy’s door down the hallway and began to walk towards it. He needed to know what happened after they agreed to go on that hunt, and he certainly wasn’t going to get any answers out of Cas anytime soon. Why do things have to be so complicated sometimes?


	5. Chapter 5

Life hadn't always been like this this, Krissy's mother, a short fair haired women with a will of iron and hands as gentle as a feather had liked to take Krissy to the park on her days off from the hospital. The park was green and rarely packed. Except on public holidays. The monkey bars were slightly bent and located juxtaposition to the flying fox. The blue paint covering the metal climbing structure was chipped. Not considered important details to some, but to Krissy it had been her Heaven. Her mother would slip off her nursing shoes and sit on the ground. Krissy would climb and when she fell she would not cry. Because she was five and that meant she was a big girl. Though she was a very intelligent child as her father had boasted to his friends around the BBQ, with a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand, she hadn't understood the cliche at the time. And then that Heaven went away and they were running, her father pressing a knife into her hand and telling her to cut and stab monsters. And then he was gone too. And Dean was there, a man who had promised to look after her, to not leave. And sweet timid Cas, the fierce warrior gone human. Who was a shoulder to cry on when Dean was being unreasonable, which was often.

A knock on the door brought her out of her reverie.

"Come in." Her voice was surprisingly steady all things considered. Her neck was throbbing slightly, she chose to ignore it. Dean stuck his head around the door, spying Krissy on the bed he stepped into her room and shut  the door behind him. Krissy's mouth was parted slightly, a curl from her usual pony tail escaping the band yet again and falling on to her forehead before she tucked it behind her ear. She looked cute, the thought drifted into his head before he could stop it, it only added to his turmoil.

"Hey you." Krissy smiled, almost shyly, before frowning when she saw Dean's expression. A dark cloud hung above his head, a mixture of stress and anger. His hand scrubbed across his jaw as he began to pace back and forth in front of her bed. Krissy just stared and pulled the covers tighter around herself.

"Cas is a bastard." He growled in his usual rough tone. It sounded as if he was talking to himself, but the falter in his step as he paced made her think he was waiting from some sort of affirmation from her. Krissy thought it best to stay quiet. She looked at her pillow sadly, it had been a long day and all she wanted to do was sleep. And possibly eat. Actually, definitely eat, but first, sleep.

"Krissy?" She tore her eyes away from the pillow and leaned her head back against the wall.

"Yes?" Krissy sighed.

"What happened to you, to Cas? what were you doing out there?" The question didn't come as much of a surprise to her, Cas had been having a hard time of late and probably wouldn't be in the chattiest of moods, than again, he never was. The face of the red-eyes demon flashed across her mind, making her chicer involuntarily. That guy scared the heebie-jeebies out of her.

Krissy looked at him warily before grinning.

"Seriously, are you sure?" Cas nodded determinedly, his lips pressed into a thin line. He wanted this, she could see it. And truth be told she wanted it too, she'd been itching for a fight but lately Dean had been acting like she was more breakable than usual and it irked her. Dean had never let them go unaccompanied before and now was her chance to prove herself capable rather than being stuck as the little girl most people saw her as. And Cas wanted to prove himself too, she knew it must have bugged him, always sitting in the car, alone, foot on the gas, waiting for his lover and best friend to return.

"Any idea where we can find something fun?" Cas nodded for a second time, slowly getting up off the floor and motioning for Krissy to follow.

Dean had gone out earlier that morning, so their only mode of transport would be the white van Bobby had lent them after they moved to their new house. Cas grabbed the keys off the hook near their front door and walked out to the garage, sliding into the drivers seat with ease. Krissy fought the urge to pout, for once wanting to drive,  before grabbing the emergency duffel they kept hidden at the back and a few other items and jumping into the passenger side as Cas backed out slowly, the garage door was open. Dean never shut it when he went out, go laziness, she thought.

"I asked Garth to procure any information about demon activity with in the area. I've been thinking about testing the capabilities of my human form for some time now. Garth used the phone to call me yesterday, he them proceeded to tell me that there has been a chatter, some demons looking for something in a storage facility in our state, we are going to see what the object is that has   caught there interest." Krissy said nothing in reply, just fished around the bag until she found an iron blade and pulled it out slowly. The blade was about fifteen centimetres long with a sharp serrated edge. Small lines of white left streaks within the dark metal. Cas glanced over at Krissy, before holding out his hand. Krissy gave him the blade. She scrounged through the bag for another couple of minutes and found another knife, not quite as useful as the one she handed Cas, but it would do. After handing Cas a few more useful items and taking a short nap, they arrived at the storage facility.

"You planned this, didn't you Cas?" He looked over at her and took her hand. Not admitting anything aloud.

"Did he say how many would be here?" Krissy yawned. Cas shook his head. They stepped out of the van.

"You went in there blind? Jeez Krissy." Dean groaned and made his way over to the bed. He sat on the end and turned to look at her.

"I know we didn't have much to go on and this was all a little fast, but now is not the time for a lecture." They stared at each other before Dean finally nodded, making a motion for her to continue.

"I don't know what happened next." Krissy looked away.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well... I do, kinda. We both just walked in and then we got separated. Cas heard some screams and went to investigate and I..." She trailed off, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"Then there were demons, and I was back into a corner and one, he was different from the rest. He had these eyes, and they were red. Blood red. And I just couldn't fight. I couldn't remember, I, I don't... He..." Krissy's eyes had glazed over, her face a mask of fear. Something Dean could only remember seeing the first few months after her father's death, when she'd wake up and call for him, tears streaming down her cheeks. He had no idea what to do then, and he certainly had no idea what to do now.


End file.
